Another Kind of Nightmare
by TheSkellingtonTemptress
Summary: Many years after Jack Skellington's Christmas fiasco, his son is now destined to take the crown, however, the young skeleton is more fascinated with the human world and becomes rather side-tracked when he falls under the spell of a certain mortal girl.
1. Kenneth's Lament

**Another Kind of Nightmare**

**Kenneth's Lament**

A very tall dark hooded figure with his head hung and hands clasped behind his back walked silently on the side of a wet road in a small neighborhood. It was the dead of night with only a few dull street lamps to light the way of eager trick or treaters that muddled the narrow streets; it was once again Halloween. The night should have brought joy to the "man" for he was none other than Kenneth Skellington who was a 6 foot 7 tall skeleton that happened to be the Pumpkin Prince of Halloween Town. Alas, Kenneth was increasingly filled with despair every passing Halloween for he had no desire to fill out the role of his father, the terrifying Pumpkin King.

The cloaked skeleton let out a long sigh as he continued to walk down the little winding street, keeping to the shadows so no human could clearly see him. 'He'll never understand' he thought, 'For I am more interested in learning about this world rather than mindless scaring'. In fact, that is exactly why Kenneth continued to venture to the human world every Halloween night for he was only allowed a visit on this one occasion. His explorations made him feel joyous and whole, or at least helped fill a reoccurring emptiness within him. This natural curiosity about him was much like that of his dad, but instead, Kenneth had a zest for the human world rather than the holidays. He was unsure if his attentive mother could tell the true reason of why he was so eager to escape to the human world, but he knew for a fact that his father was completely oblivious to the truth. 'He always thinks that I'm keen to try new scaring techniques', he thought glumly to himself as he rounded a corner, 'Of course, he would be disgusted if he knew I only come here to explore and to contemplate.'

Kenneth always felt like he was betraying everyone who loved him by sneaking off every Halloween night for the "wrong" reasons, but despite his terrible guilt, he simply could not stay away. Tonight however, was an especially low night for Kenneth because next year he would be twenty, and he would be forced to accept the crown and select a Pumpkin Queen. 'Ugh, the very thought of having to select one of those grotesque creatures in Halloween Town to be my _wife_. The idea is repulsive! I have no desire for any of them _and_ I'll have to be king of a Holiday that doesn't even spark my interest' he reluctantly thought as he walked into the cul-de-sac of the tiny neighborhood. When he looked up and saw the change in scenery he thought, 'I better hide so I can fully watch the humans and not be bothered' and discreetly hid behind some nearby trees.

There, he could see everything. He saw the small brick, old-time houses that surrounded the cul-de-sac aside from a rather large white one with flashing lights and faint music emanating from it. 'It must be a Halloween party', he thought nonchalantly. He saw all the little boys and girls dressed up in all sorts of Halloween attire and running from house to house with huge smiles and large bags of candy. There were laughs and screams while most children still collected candy, and others counted their hoards on the side walk or scared their friends. There would be the occasional parent following his or her children around while they gathered their sweets, and holding the kids' hands as they crossed the street.

'This world is so endearing and happy' Kenneth thought enviously, 'Oh how I only dream of observing this world every day to unlock its secrets and wish to stay here for the rest of my days rather than in the dreariness of Halloween Town! I would be perfectly content if I did nothing else but learn about this unique planet.' Just then, the faint music coming from the large white house shut off, and teenagers began to let out of the abode. 'I don't need anything else', Kenneth continued to think not noticing the change in scenery, 'In fact, I don't want anything else! Not the crown, not the praise of being a Skellington, and especially not the company of some girl who will only slow down my explorations and restrict my aspirations!' Suddenly, a melodic laugh cut clearly through the noise of the crowd and snapped Kenneth Skellington right out of his thoughts and into reality.


	2. A Captivating Creature

**A Captivating Creature**

'She is an angel' is all Kenneth could think as he gazed upon the source of the laughter for she was the most captivating creature he had ever seen. She was a glowing pale with willowy limbs, and she had very dark brown hair that flowed down past her shoulders with hints of red gleam in the lamp light. She wasn't short, but she would look tiny compared to him even though she looked to be only a couple of years younger. She possessed a slender, hour glass figure and a heart shaped face with soft looking skin that he dearly yearned to touch. She looked almost luminescent compared to the other dull figures that surrounded her with her dark pink lips curved into a smile and her wide strikingly green eyes framed by long lashes that glimmered in the moonlight.

He almost melted at the very sight of this unique girl. 'This _human_ girl' he thought to himself warningly as his sockets continued to feast upon her entire form. 'What is wrong with you!' he screamed to himself as he wrenched his sockets away from the view, 'Do you realize what she is? She is a human, a _human_ which means she is still alive! You are dead! This is an impossible scenario!' But a part of him that lingered in the back of his mind voiced in, 'And yet she has stolen your heart'.

He went back to shyly looking at the girl across the cul-de-sac. "No", he whispered out loud to himself, "This can't happen. I can't ever be with her…. Ugh and who is to say I want to! Not me!" he fiercely whispered to himself in denial and began to turn away. As he set forth into the night, he heard another melodious laugh escape her lips and turned back to the scene with a sigh. 'Fine, I'll stay', he thought to himself, 'Maybe stalking a human will earn me some brownie points with Dad at the least' and proceeded to crouch down to observe.


	3. Observations

**Observations**

She was now smiling and nodding her head, engrossed in a conversation with a couple of boys that looked about her age. Kenneth's skeleton hand clenched at the sight of her enjoying the boys' company, but he quickly released it once he realized what he was doing. 'It appears she and the other teens have just left that Halloween party I noticed earlier', he thought as he tried to deduce why she was here. Kenneth also noticed all the costumes the teens were wearing so he came to the conclusion that it must have been a costume party. However, he couldn't figure out what _she_ was supposed to be.

She was clothed in a slinky black dress that was sleeveless with a deep V and stopped about knee length. She also wore rather pointy black heels, a lacy shawl covered with bats, and a black choker with a bat in the center. To Kenneth, the outfit looked too sinister and suggestive for the sweet looking girl that wore it, but then he supposed that was part of her costume. 'So what is she trying to be? A Skellington temptress?', he thought almost dryly, but then he decided she was actually trying to be a vampire considering the holiday even though she passed off more as a lovely enchantress. He tried to tune in to the conversation she was having with the two boys, but he couldn't make it out because it was muddled by the rest of the crowd's noise. All he could really do was watch her.

He watched how her hands would move animatedly at times when she talked. He also watched how sometimes the wind would tousle her hair and blow it into her endearing face where she would then push it aside and shyly smile as a faint blush would spread across her cheeks. Kenneth continued to watch her do similar gestures and continued to smile at each one. 'For all you know this girl could be positively evil. You have no way of knowing what she is really like', his reasonable side interjected, but there was something deep within his bones that kept telling him there was something very different about this girl. He was almost sure she possessed an unusually good nature. 'Well even if that is so, her smiles will vanish and be replaced by open gasps of terror if she ever comes face to face with you', he continued to think critically. At this, Kenneth's heart sank for he knew this was definitely true no matter how genuinely sweet the girl was. He slumped over and sighed in defeat. "That's right, I'm a monster, a lifeless creature only designed to invoke fear and wreak havoc", he whispered despairingly to himself, "She will never accept me."

As he slowly got up from his crouch, he glanced over to the spot where she stood and realized she was gone. In somewhat of a panic, his sockets searched for her all across the cul-de-sac and then he finally saw her waving to the two boys as she walked away. 'She's leaving', he comprehended, 'I suppose that's my signal to leave as well.' With that, he turned his back on the Halloween scene and silently walked away into the shadows.


	4. The Smell of Death

**The Smell of Death**

He had almost mournfully made his way back to the graveyard from which he came when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. 'The smell of Death', he thought gravely, 'I can smell it; he is going to take someone's life in this area.' Then he sighed and proceeded to walk on, 'There is nothing I can do no matter how much I hate what he does every Halloween night.'

Just then, he heard the pitter patter of wet footsteps on the road nearest to him. He quickly hid behind a tree and peered around it to see who the stranger was. 'It's her!' he cried internally as he watched the beautiful being wrap her shawl around herself and walk on along the roadside alone. 'Why would she walk this far all by herself,' he wondered worriedly as she started to shiver and continued on her path.

Then, without warning, Death filled his nose and several black masses moved in the shadows around her. 'No', was all Kenneth could think as he unraveled who Death's victim would be tonight.


	5. The Pursuit

**The Pursuit**

'No! No, Death! He can't do this! He _can't_ do this!', Kenneth screamed over and over again in his head as he helplessly watched the dark figures move in closer around her. She noticed the movement and quickly came to a halt as she wheeled around to find the source. The blood drained from her face as she saw several massive and shady forms emerge from the bushes and trees all coming towards her.

'No! I have to do something, _anything_!', Kenneth thought, but his body refused to move, it was glued to the spot.

The girl began to panic and started to run away as the large _men_ who reeked of Death began to pull out knives and chase her with malice.

'No'

She was at a sprint now, gasping for breath as her tormentors raced after her.

'No'

Kenneth was now running in the woods after them, desperate to keep up, until he saw _the angel's _ankle bend unnaturally underneath her. She fell with a gasp onto the cold, hard pavement.

'No'

She tried to get up, but her ankle refused to let her so she quickly whipped her torso around to find her pursuers. Her hunters had almost reached her in her powerless state as they raised their knives ready to fulfill their purpose. Her eyes grew wide with fear preparing for the end. She _screamed_.

"NO!", Kenneth shrieked at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of the woods and into the road for a battle with Death.


	6. A Peculiar Rescue

**A Peculiar Rescue**

Kenneth flung himself right in front of her and punched the closest target out with one swing of his skeletal fist. Without thinking, he grabbed his next victim's knife wielding arm and easily broke it in two and kicked him aside. Next, he gracefully bounded over to another figure and socked the guy in the stomach, followed by an elbow across the face. Adrenaline controlled his every move as he hurled the next pursuer into a tree; he was completely unaware of the continuous cries of agony belonging to his previous victims. As he madly wheeled around in search for more prey, he was finally able to think in his state of blind rage. 'How many men were there? I've only taken out four, I was sure there were more….', and then he realized there were indeed more as another massive form appeared out of the black and ran straight towards him, ready to break the skeleton into pieces. In one swift motion, Kenneth side stepped the attack and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head so hard that it knocked the man straight into the pavement face first. When he looked up from the fallen man, he saw with great horror a creeping movement almost directly behind the girl's rigid form. "Oh no you don't," he growled underneath his breath and leaped all the way across the road and over the girl to finish off the last trace of Death. Before the malevolent creature had her in his clutches, Kenneth swiftly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to eye level with one wiry hand.

As Kenneth angrily stared into the eyes of this unforgivable excuse for a human being, the man appeared to be in great peril with panic and fright plastered on his disgusting face. Little did Kenneth know, the man's look of absolute horror was due to Kenneth's terrifying appearance when a gust of chilling wind blew off his hood and revealed his skull in the flickering lamp light. Kenneth drew the man a little closer to his face, and the man managed to muffle a gasp of terror, unsure of what this monster would do to him. Once their faces were only a few inches apart, the Pumpkin Prince locked his infuriated sockets onto the creature's desperately pleading eyes and enunciated in a very low and threatening voice, "Get. Out." With that, the towering skeleton released the revolting piece of vermin and the ominous cloud of Death dispersed.

After the brute hit the ground, he and his other conscious allies proceeded to scamper away in complete fear. Once they were gone, Kenneth took in a deep breath and went on to regain his former self. Slowly but surely, his anger began to melt away. Once his head was clear, he abruptly acknowledged that the girl's presence was only feet from where he stood. He looked over to where she fell and discovered that her eyes were cautiously locked on him. She had a look of shock, fear, and uncertainty with heavy breathes through her parted lips and eyes wide and still. In that moment, he realized that his hood was down and his skull was completely exposed. Not knowing what to say, he stuttered, " Ss Sorry", and quickly fled the scene in sheer shame.

As he entered the dark shadows of the woods, he began to argue with himself inside his head. 'Why don't you help her? You're not even going to make sure that she'll return home safely? You should _not_ just leave her in that state!', one side of him protested. Another side defended, 'What _could_ you have done? You saved her life, but also traumatized it! Your presence would only make her more afraid… Face it! You're a monster!' In the midst of his conflicting thoughts, there was one conclusive thought that every part of him could agree on. "She is alive, and that's all that matters", he whispered under his breath, and that much was true. Suddenly without any warning, he heard a mesmerizing voice call out, "Wait!" He stopped dead and his sockets widened. 'Did she just say…?', but before he could finish the thought, his body began to move in a trance towards the source of the call.

Step by step, he inched closer to the road despite the many thoughts that commanded him to stop. His limbs refused to listen to reason; he just kept silently striding towards the street. When he finally reached the edge of the woods, he slowly put his hood up and stepped out into the lighted scene.

There he saw her, sitting so delicately on the wet road with her body still stiff and eyes still wide and cautious. However, there was something different about her expression. As their eyes were locked in a gaze, Kenneth noticed how the fear that was once present in her face was now replaced with a peculiar curiosity. Her face grew calmer with each passing second, and he simply could _not_ figure out why. "Ththank you, for um saving me", she spoke unsurely as Kenneth's body went rigid from her enchanting voice, "Who are you?" It took Kenneth almost a minute to snap out of his trance and realize that she was addressing _him. _'I better sound charming' he thought quickly and stated in a very smooth voice, "My name is Kenneth, Kenneth Skellington. And you are?" Her dark pink lips formed into a strange smile, "My name is Parker, Parker Shay."


	7. An Awkward Meeting

**An Awkward Meeting**

"It is a pleasure to meet you…" his voice trailed off, unsure of what to make of this situation.

Her smile widened, but her eyes seemed perplexed as of what to do next. His sockets mimicked her own state of puzzlement.

'What on Earth should I do?' he thought frantically to himself while he continued to dumbly stare at her, 'What was I thinking? I should have never put myself in this predicament! What was I going to do? Make small talk or ask her out for some coffee?' But before he could answer his questions, Parker decided for him.

"Well it was very nice meeting you too, I should probably be going…" she concluded awkwardly as her shining eyes adverted downward. Kenneth merely nodded in defeat.

'Well I guess that's that. Here's to the most awkward meeting ever!' he thought dramatically as well as miserably.

When she slowly stood up to take her leave, the same ankle rolled once again and caused her to fall forward. Without thinking, Kenneth darted to catch her. As soon as he reached her, she fell with a gasp into his boney chest. His skeletal hands held both of her bare arms for a moment as she leaned into him.

'She's so close…' Kenneth thought almost hungrily as he took in her sweet, intoxicating scent and savored the feel of her warm, soft skin against his wiry fingers.

Only after a second, though it felt like an eternity of bliss to Kenneth, Parker looked up at him in bewilderment and he quickly apologized as he put her back on her feet.

'Ugh I am no better than those brutes!' he shouted to himself, 'What has come over me? I must get a hold of myself… For she must be entirely terrified that my revolting carcass made _contact_ with her…'

But before he could make a mad dash to the woods in utter disgrace, Parker quickly grasped his boney wrist in order to steady herself.

At this, Kenneth froze.

'_She's_ touching _me_', he thought in amazement as she picked up her dropped shawl, slowly gathered her bearings, and looked up at him once again.

Her green eyes glowed with curiosity and kindness, "Why do you keep apologizing?" she asked innocently.

Kenneth was absolutely speechless by this simple question.

'Does she honestly not notice or care that I am a monster?' he wondered in his shocked state and finally managed to answer, "Well, because… you see… I am…"

"Different?" she finished.

He nodded slowly, "Yes…"

Her eyes that still swam with kindness were now tinted with a kind of sadness, although her lips fashioned a sweet smile.

"Well, I am different myself", she said with a small, musical laugh in her voice.

Kenneth was dumbfounded.

'You're dreaming Kenneth, this cannot possibly be real' one part of him stated in denial.

Then another side interjected,' There's no way you could dream this up! She's too _wonderful_ to ever be imagined! She must be real…'

As he continued to argue within himself whether or not the girl was real, Parker than shifted her gaze to his long skeleton hand. Once Kenneth snapped back to reality, he realized that she was now studying his boney fingers.

In this moment, he couldn't help but think 'Why doesn't she run away and scream like a normal human being?' as he intently observed the way she calmly examined his eerie claw.

When she appeared to be done, she looked up at him once again as her sheer curiosity and awe swelled on her beautiful face.

"Would it be terrible if I asked you to walk me home?" she asked almost pleadingly "I can't deny that I'm still a little shaken up and I'd feel much safer if you walked with me."

Once again, Kenneth was positively flabbergasted as this angel stared at essentially a demon with a smile.

'Well I guess the only thing to do is accept that this girl is far from ordinary' he thought as he tried to eradicate his astonishment.

Finally, Kenneth composed himself enough to answer in a smooth Skellington tone, "Not at all, I shall gladly escort you home."

Her smile broadened and revealed her pearly teeth and charming dimples at the corners of her luscious mouth. He couldn't help but stare at her virtuous face for a moment more as her breathtaking eyes sparkled, but then he quickly turned sideways and grandly gestured her forward.

"Lead the way, my lady", Kenneth said in his most gentlemanly-like demeanor.

Parker giggled her compelling laugh, and she released her grip on his wrist and slowly walked into the direction of her house.

'Thank goodness I inherited my father's charm' he thought with relief as he took to her side and walked with her down the damp road.


	8. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

After only an instance of walking, Parker began to ask questions.

"So…" she trailed off though something clearly plagued her mind. "I don't mean to be rude, but I _am_ rather curious" she looked up at him shyly, "What are you, exactly?"

Kenneth then turned his attention toward her.

"Well, I suppose you have already discovered that I am a talking skeleton" he spoke in an amused tone "But to be more specific, I am not of this world. I am the prince of a place called Halloween Town, soon to be king…" he trailed off sadly as he hung his head.

When he looked over to her once again, she then appeared to be saddened by his previous words.

"You don't want to be king, do you?" she spoke in a forlorn tone.

"No, no, that's not it" he said rather hurriedly as if to deny his true feelings "It's just that… I…", but before he could finish, Parker's ankle gave out once again. Kenneth quickly diminished his thought and caught her with one of his skeletal arms.

He carefully steadied her with one long arm and sternly said, "I don't think you should walk on that ankle any longer."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. I can make it to my house" she said as she tried to stand up.

When she finally was able to, it gave out again and Kenneth gingerly held her with then both arms.

"You were saying?" Kenneth questioned, clearly amused.

"I'm _fine_" she insisted and stood up once again without putting weight on her bad ankle "See? I can make it _without_ any help. All I have to do is not put a lot of pressure on it."

With that, she pushed his boney arms away and began limp forward.

'She's ridiculously stubborn', he thought smiling to himself as he shook his head and watched her stumble along in front of him while she wore her hazardous heels.

Without warning to Parker, Kenneth swiftly scooped her up bridal style from behind, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"_That_ was a disaster waiting to happen. I'm okay with assisting you, Parker. You don't have to pretend that you don't need any help" he said reproachfully as he watched her shock melt away into comical annoyance.

"I was _too_ fine" she mumbled grumpily, but Kenneth caught every lovely word and started to laugh.

Once her slight aggravation dispersed, Parker began to interrogate him about everything to do with Halloween Town as he cradled her and advanced down the street. When he finally just began to explain it without her constant questioning, she got very quiet and listened attentively to every word. Kenneth told her how it was the king's job of each holiday to orchestrate new ideas and keep the spirit of the holiday alive, therefore the king of each holiday was its symbol that shone above the rest.

"Basically you must be full to the brim with your holiday's spirit and be a great leader and example to others of your holiday in order to be king…" he concluded spiritlessly as he proceeded to move down the road with Parker's fingers laced behind his neck.

Her brow furrowed, but her inquisitiveness was still apparent.

"So which is it?" she inquired, after she was she sure he finished.

Kenneth stopped his steady pace in confusion "Which is what?"

"Why don't you want to be the Pumpkin King?" she asked purely.

Kenneth was taken aback by this question. Though he knew the true answer, he simply answered "I don't know… it is a great deal to live up to" and left it at that and proceeded with his previous pace.

"Well I'm sure you can accomplish anything you set your mind to" she said in an encouraging tone as her stunning face displayed kindness and reassurance in a way that was radiant.

Only after a second of this glow, she appeared to be overwhelmed with more curiosity once again as she focused on Kenneth's cloaked face.

"Why won't you show your face?" she asked almost despondently as her dazzling eyes seemed to search his darkened facade for answers.

'Ugh, how does a mortal girl manage to catch the soon to be scariest creature of all time off guard?' he asked himself pathetically as he was once again at a loss for words and merely gazed at her troubled expression.

Finally, he collected himself enough to answer " I never wished to frighten you and since my form is well… _monstrous_, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or scared or…", but before he could finish, Parker caught Kenneth Skellington off guard once again and tugged his hood down to uncover his skull.

His exposed sockets widened in fear of her possible reaction, but her divine face only brightened at the sight of his true appearance.

"There's nothing to worry about, Kenneth" she spoke enchantingly as the sound of his name in her spellbinding voice gave him thrilling chills.

"Because you don't scare me" she concluded with another strange smile across her dark pink lips.

Indescribable warmth coursed through Kenneth's bones as he realized that she _accepted_ him. His father's classic skeleton grin spread across his face as he gazed at the most wonderful being he had ever witnessed. At this, Parker's smile broadened. Gradually after they exhibited their unspoken bond, Kenneth broke the silence and stopped his pace.

"So… Where is your house?" he spoke in a velvety tone while a smile continued to play on his boney mouth.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as if she completely forgot about their destination, "Hmm… Let me see…"

She scanned the poorly lit area from the comfort of his skeletal arms.

"There it is! It is right beside us" she pointed out as she melodically laughed.

The house was a cute brick cottage with a tiny lamp that was lit right beside the antique-looking doorway. The same antique framework was present on the windows and shutters that existed slightly above these elegant flower beds. Vines covered one side of the house in a most dramatic way and clung to part of the stout chimney. There was even a mossy brick path that led straight to the humble dwelling with a homey mailbox at its side.

'It's rather welcoming and full of warmth and life… just like her…' Kenneth thought dreamily as he carefully set her on the ground.

"Do you think you can make it without fatal injury?" he asked with a hint of a laugh.

"_Yes_, I can. Thank you very much!" she said increasingly sarcastically as well as playfully.

"But really" she spoke with all joking aside as she made full eye contact with him. "Thank you so much, Kenneth Skellington… For everything" she concluded sincerely while she brilliantly beamed and breathlessly said, "Bye."

As she began to cautiously make her way to her door, Kenneth called out "Take good care, Parker Shay. It has been an exceptional delight meeting you."

She then turned her head in his direction and displayed an intense, heavenly smile before she entered her house. With that, Kenneth let out a long dreamy sigh and set forth into the night.

On his leave, he couldn't help but think 'I am complete.'


	9. The Last of Jack

**The Last of Jack**

Kenneth stood looming over a dark entrance at the base of a gigantic graveyard statue.

'I have to go in' he thought bluntly

'I can't hold it off any longer… _Everyone_ is expecting me.'

He took one last look at the enormous angel statue that shone above his shadowy entryway along with the rest of the graves in the gloomy cemetery.

"Well, here goes… something" he spoke hesitantly and jumped down into the ominous opening.

He landed with a thud into a spooky pumpkin patch. The gated place screamed of Halloween with its sinister, burnt orange pumpkins that smelled of rot and gray fog that hung eerily all around.

'Ah, just in time' he thought as the beginning of a very familiar tune filled his skull…

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This, our town of Halloween…**_

While his fellow towns "people" sang, Kenneth slowly rose from the decayed ground and brushed off his black cloak. He then proceeded forward towards the town square as ghouls passed through his skeleton figure singing…

_**This is Halloween, This is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night…**_

And the grotesque pumpkins began to fly all around him and scream.

'Perfect, just what this town needs, _more_ chaos…' he thought with heavy sarcasm and hurriedly dodged the soaring pumpkins as he went for the exit.

Of course while he exited the mayhem and entered the actual town, his father's processional song continued…

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween…**_

While they chanted loudly as ever, Kenneth quietly strolled on the town's twisted cobble stone pathway, careful not to make a scene in the spirited air. Just as he rounded another creepy corner, he came upon a man hole that was tilted open, just by a crack. When he looked more closely at the gap, he saw two gleaming red eyes stare sinisterly back at him.

'What the…', but before Kenneth could finish the thought, the creature bared its pointy teeth through the dark crevice and began to sing…

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red…**_

Just when the shady creature from the man hole stopped singing, Kenneth accidently backed up into a different creature with snake-like features and spidery hair. The monster spun Kenneth around with his sleek, hissing fingers and sang…

_**I am the one hiding under your stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair…**_

Kenneth freed himself from the snake man's coiled grip and began to hastily make his way to the center of the town, trying not to draw any more attention.

'At this rate, I won't get to town square until next Halloween!' he thought as he moved along the spooky street in his state of frustration.

All the while, the corpse chorus continued to sing…

_**This is Halloween, This is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

As the chorus sang, more like shrieked, the last four _**Halloween**_s, four pasty and well fed looking vampires popped out of the caskets that leaned up against the witches' shop directly in front of him and blocked his pathway.

'Ugh! Now what?' Kenneth questioned in his head, clearly becoming fed up with the constant disruptions.

The vampires answered his question as they hungrily processed toward him and sang…

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song…**_

They grabbed his arms and began to pull him back the way he came.

"Wait, _please_!" Kenneth exclaimed, desperate to get away so he would not be late for his father's big entrance, "I need to get to…"

But before he could finish his hasty explanation, two rather stubby hands grabbed his boney arm and hauled him out of the crowd of vampires. His rescuer was none other than the mayor of Halloween Town, a stout man with two faces that continually wore a towering top hat. As soon as Kenneth stumbled out of the vampires' grasp with a "thank you" on his boney lips, the mayor, not to Kenneth's liking, started to sing…

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise…**_

'Oh no, not you too…' Kenneth thought dismally while the mayor finished off his part of the song and nearly shoved him into a dim alley way.

Kenneth sighed internally, 'I guess I should go _this_ way.'

Once he started on his new narrow pathway, he noticed a strange green light along with mysterious and frightening shadows that played on the alley walls. During his passage through the alley, the corpse chorus sang with suspense…

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll…**_

Out of the blue, a terrifying demon with tentacles for hair and a horrifyingly wide mouth burst out of a lidded trash can right in front of him. Shortly after the incident virtually gave Kenneth a heart attack, the demon, along with a melting man and a werewolf, boomed their startling part of the song…

_**Scream! This is Halloween**_

_**Red 'n' black, slimy green**_

_**Aren't you scared?**_

But before Kenneth could even think about replying to the werewolf's question, two revolting, gray haired witches flew up behind him and literally swept him off his feet as they musically cackled….

_**Well, that's just fine**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Rise with the moon in the dead of night…**_

"Please, put me down!" Kenneth ordered the witches as they ignored his pleading and continued to fly off with him while they sang, "As Pumpkin Prince of Halloween Town, I do not ask, but _command_ you all to _put me_…!"

Just then, the witches ceased their singing and dropped the unsuspecting skeleton into a dingy and spiny hanging tree. The tree, still decorated with hanged carcasses, began to hobble its way through the town square arch and rumble in its low, haunting melody…

_**Everybody scream, everybody scream…**_

The hanged men then turned their faces to a still bewildered Kenneth and creepily chimed in unison…

_**In our town of Halloween!**_

With that, Kenneth clumsily fell out of the ancient tree and did a face plant on the grimy cobble stone.

He groaned inaudibly into the crusted rock, 'Could things get any worse?'

Before he knew it, he was being yanked up by a grubby hand, forced to take part in another piece of this holiday ritual.

'Let the torture continue', he thought hopelessly as a blue, spherical clown road circles around him on a unicycle.

With a twisted grin, the clown melodiously garbled his own part of the song…

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace…**_

The bulbous clown proceeded to rip his face clean off and vanish in a puff of smoke. Then, the wind began to whistle rather noisily all around Kenneth's cloaked figure, but it so happens that it was not whistling at all.

'It's singing', he acknowledged in bafflement and carefully listened to the whispery chorus…

_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair…**_

The wispy song compelled him to look up towards the shining moon who then became encompassed by the soulless silhouette of a fiend and the fearsome song it sang…

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright…**_

The desolate shadow burst into a million tiny bats that instantly flew over the eerie moonlit faces of the cheering crowd. At this, every kind of monster imaginable joined in…

_**This is Halloween, This is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**Halloween! Halloween!**_

During all the commotion, Kenneth Skellington scanned the rambunctious crowd. After searching from frightful face to frightful face, His sockets stopped on a statuesque rag doll that restlessly leaned against the side of a rickety fence. Her pale blue face held a troubled expression as her large eyes looked down at her coarsely stitched hands that continued to fidget with one another. She seemed unaffected by the celebration all around with her sustained on-edge appearance as ghostly wind blew her reddish brown hair, like sewing thread caught in a breeze. Her dark sewn lips let out a long sigh when she finally looked up and met his gaze. So much relief and happiness filled her face that it looked as though she would split a seam while the rag doll, Sally, gazed back at her only son. Kenneth smiled back at his beloved mother and began to walk towards her only to be stopped by the vicious clinging of a couple of corpse children that latched on to his legs…

_**Tender lumplings everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare…**_

They sang as Kenneth tried to shake them loose. Just as they finished their part, they hastily released their vile grips and caused the skeleton to fall off balance. Fortunately, the grubby children's parents caught him just before he plummeted into the fountain of grimy goo. _Un_fortunately however, Kenneth fell right into another piece of the dreaded traditional song…

_**That's our job, but we're not mean**_

_**In our town of Halloween…**_

The grungy parents sang as they intertwined their ragged arms with Kenneth's and led him over to Sally. Once their part of the song was over, they left him in his mother's care and stumbled away. Relief was still present in Sally's face as she looked up at him, but he knew that she was not exactly happy with his sluggish arrival.

"You're late", she whispered in a delicate but aggravated tone.

Kenneth opened his mouth to explain himself only to be cut off by a "_shush_" from his mother.

"Watch", she whispered as she looked on to the next installment of the customary show.

Now realizing that their conversation was over for the time being, Kenneth did the same…

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise…**_

The mayor boomed excitedly as his pointed head spun in circles. Just then, Kenneth noticed several of the monster residents wheeling in a giant jack-o-lantern that could easily fit a certain skeleton inside.

'Ah, so this is your new and improved grand entrance eh Dad?' Kenneth thought as he shook his head for the skeleton loved to be a little excessive when it came to Halloween.

He looked over at his mother and began to smirk at her star struck expression.

'She is never ceased to be amazed when it comes to Jack Skellington' he thought almost sweetly as he watched Sally's beaming face gaze in awe at the terrifying pumpkin.

In the frightening background, every creature sang as they watched their beloved king make his annual procession for the last time…

_**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back **_

_**And scream like a banshee**_

_**Make you jump right out of your skin…**_

The monsters moving the enormous pumpkin halted in the middle of the square and backed away while they screeched with excitement…

_**This is Halloween, everyone scream**_

_**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy…**_

Sally's glowing face leaned in closer, eagerly awaiting Jack's big moment. Though no other creature could quite match her enthusiasm, it appeared everyone else was on their toes as well in eagerness of the great Pumpkin King's last performance. Finally, all the suspense that built up to this moment abruptly ended when the giant pumpkin exploded and revealed a rather skinny cloaked man with a jack-o-lantern for a head and enormous skeletal bat wings. The "man" then lit himself on fire and took to the Halloween sky as the monsters on the ground sang with pride…

_**Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King…**_

The Pumpkin King soared over the screaming crowd in a terrifying grace that only he was capable of accomplishing. He literally took every monster's breath away when he swooped down like a bird of prey and thrilled his spectators with explosive flames. After he made his rounds over the exuberant crowd with their faces lit up by his wild and scorching blaze, he flew upward into the deviously dark sky and hovered in front of the shining full moon. As he floated and bewitched the audience with his ghostly charm, the spooky creatures sang on…

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

They all continued their song as the great King breathed ferocious orange fire that then licked at his entire being. Without warning, he exploded like a firework into thousands of flaming bats that all dive bombed down into the fountain of green sludge. The two corpse children that previously clung to Kenneth's legs ran to the fountain and peeked over the side in hopes of seeing the amazing reentry of the Pumpkin King. Giddy with anticipation, the adolescents began to sing amongst themselves…

_**In this town, we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song…**_

Just then, ghostly fog emanated from the grimy fountain and up rose the daring Jack Skellington…

_**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! **_

Every ghoul, corpse, and beast exploded into their traditional ending chant as they danced around the man of the hour. Kenneth just shook his head in disbelief.

"I've got to admit" Kenneth murmured quietly in his mother's direction, "What he does with this holiday is truly extraordinary."

Sally's smile only broadened in reply as her eyes were still glued to her devilishly handsome husband.

Like the year before that and the year before that, another Halloween shone above the rest all thanks to a certain "Bone Daddy".


	10. Suspicion, Tension, and Oblivion

**Suspicion, Tension, and Oblivion**

Haunting noises of all kinds erupted with jubilant triumph once the classic song came to a close.

Jack's last Halloween as king had finally ended.

'Out with the old, in with the new…' Kenneth thought grimly as he imagined himself endeavoring to entertain this critical crowd while his misery slowly consumed him with each and every performance.

He slumped against the side of a nearby jagged fence and watched as all the members of Halloween Town poured into the center of the square.

The hungry mass swarmed around Jack, eager to congratulate him on a job well done. And once every monster had surrounded their object of praise, the cries of gayety abruptly turned into cries of admiration that were all directed toward the thrill of the evening.

Sally patiently waited for all the excitement to die down on the outskirts of the square in her exuberant state. She seemed to emanate a glow of enthusiasm while a smile danced upon her stitched lips and an admirable gaze overtook her enormous eyes. She stretched her sewn limbs and strived to catch a mere glimpse of her beloved through the frightful crowd, but even though her attempts were in vain, her brilliant and lovely aura never faltered.

Finally after much waiting, or contemplating in Kenneth's case, there was a break in the mob and Jack's tall skeleton form was revealed. He was wearing a Sally original: a standard black suit with patches of white pinstripes, checkerboard patterns, and white swirls and circles that irregularly overlapped in a sinister pattern. To top it all off, the suit was complete with spider cufflinks and his classic bat bow tie to finalize a look fit for a Pumpkin King.

As if his sockets were drawn to the spot, Jack's gaze locked on to Sally's radiant form. Her smile grew wider and her eyes overflowed with adoration as she looked back. That terrifying expression that Jack could easily sustain melted at the very sight of her affectionate, moonlit face. He returned a grand, love filled smile just before he was whisked away into another trivial conversation with monster admirers.

Sally let out a small elated sigh and turned toward Kenneth.

"He will meet us back at the house", Sally said surely in her soft dreamy tone, "let's go." Side by side, they slowly began to walk up the archaic stone path to Skellington tower. "Now you may explain yourself", she spoke lightly as she looked up at her only son.

Kenneth cleared his throat.

"For the record, my tardiness was not my fault", he stated as a-matter-of-factly.

Sally raised an eyebrow in obvious amusement.

"I'm serious this time!" Kenneth exclaimed, "I arrived just when the song began and I _would_ have been in town square sooner if not for all the constant disruptions, AKA all the crazy creatures that belong to this insane asylum!"

A booming laugh sounded off from behind causing them to both jump and whip around to see a small group of town's folk all looking their way.

"Ah Ken, we were jus havin a lil fun with ya!" bellowed the tentacle haired demon that scared him earlier.

"We really didn't mean to make you mad", the creature with snake-like fingers spoke earnestly.

"Ken, I believe your participation along with your father's made this our best Halloween yet!" the mayor proclaimed in his most official and animated tone.

"We whole heartedly agree!" the witches chimed in.

"Oh and to think about what is to come next year when you are King! Oh it will simply be _horrible_! I can't wait! We must start planning now if you want to be as grand as your father Ken…" the mayor went on and on excitedly, and what was about to turn into a Halloween planning session was thankfully stopped by a certain ragdoll.

"That will have to wait mayor" Sally said hurriedly as she tried to prevent the hours and hours of planning agony, "Kenneth must dine with his family first."

"Oh alright, tomorrow then!" the mayor boomed evidently not phased and happily bustled away.

Sally sighed.

"Oh well, let's just get out of here before we're dragged into something else" she said as they both turned to continue toward the house.

"See? What did I tell you" Kenneth spoke in a victorious tone while his mother just stifled a giggle.

As they strolled on, the dark, crooked tower came into view. Their ominously imperial manor was nearly a straight shot from where they walked, but the perceptive ragdoll decided that their conversation was not quite over.

"How was your visit to the human world?" she inquired innocently and tilted her doll-like face up at him once more.

Warmth: indescribable, exhilarating, and wonderful warmth rapidly coursed through Kenneth at the very thought of _her_. His normally philosophical expression grew dramatically soft as he could barely contain this... this _feeling_ he could not quite describe.

"It was very nice", Kenneth whispered in a low, gentle voice.

Sally, still looking up at him, eyed his involuntary smile suspiciously.

"And what made it so nice?" she asked sounding intrigued as she smirked sweetly and watched him closely.

At this, Kenneth's whole countenance abruptly altered.

"Oh! Uh… I mean… just nice to scare some humans that's all!" he spoke much too loudly with his usual fake enthusiasm and laughed nervously.

Sally's brow furrowed as she let out an almost, _almost_, inaudible "hmm" in her suspicion.

The patched up doll then proceeded to look on, obviously lost in thought.

All of a sudden as they reached the gates to their towering abode, a black fog came out of nowhere and blanketed the cobblestone ground.

"What the…" but before Kenneth could finish, a hauntingly eerie laugh of a young woman encased the area.

"Ah… You thought Halloween was over did you?" the sly voice hissed in a smooth tone, "Oh no, the fun has only just begun!"

Kenneth exhaled sharply as his impatience got the better of him.

"Would you knock it off, Irene? I would like to go inside please!" he shouted with fake civility "Besides, you don't scare me anyway."

"Oh, is that so?" Irene's voice cooed all around in a mocking way "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

Then she was everywhere, her voice echoing wicked laughs from every imaginable direction. Kenneth found himself whipping around again and again in order to locate the devious demon. The black fog only made the circumstances worse as it took to new heights and enclosed the mother and son. Irene's ongoing laughter grew closer and closer to the point where Kenneth could feel it right in his ears.

He could not _breathe_.

He could not think as her unbearable voice filled his skull, and the blinding fog choked at his sinewy body. He could bear it no longer, he was about to scream. Just as he nearly lost it however, what felt like a small stitched doll hand violently grabbed Kenneth's wrist.

And so, he sky rocketed in absolute fright.

Evidently pleased, the doll hand released his bony arm and Irene Skellington snickered in victory.

"Gotchya" Kenneth's notorious little sister triumphantly spoke as the black haze cleared and revealed the youngest of the Skellingtons.

She was a rag doll just like Sally only with a light mint green complexion and short inky black hair that poked out in all different directions. She wore a ragged dress with torn off sleeves and vertical black and white strips that unevenly stopped about knee length. Though Irene greatly resembled their mother, there was something in her air that seemed more devious and sinisterly striking. Mischievous as ever, she looked up at her skeleton brother with her head cocked to the side and an impish smile on her dark purple lips.

"Admit it" she insisted in her amused manner as her head tilted more to the side and her grin grew more twisted. Kenneth's displeased expression did not change.

"Sure" he spoke irritably as he scowled down at her "May I please enter my house now?"

"Fine mister crotchety" Irene said tauntingly as she stepped out of his way "I was only trying to lend you some holiday spirit, no need to be so touchy…"

Kenneth made a grumpy "hmph" noise in response.

"Well, who's ready for dinner?" Sally finally voiced in, trying to ease the tension in the air.

Sally began to prepare what looked like a Christmas dinner with a massive roast turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, several vegetables, and of course, _Pumpkin_ pie. Kenneth every year implied that it was somewhat bizarre to have Christmas food on Halloween, but every year Sally insisted that Jack should have his favorite kind of meal on his holiday.

While she continued to make Jack's beloved "Halloween" feast, Kenneth and Irene sat awkwardly across from each at the grand dining room table in silence.

"So…" Irene started, determined to make him talk "Where were _you_ this evening?"

"I was there for Dad's entrance" Kenneth defended "But I could ask you the same thing…"

"Oh please, I was there!" Irene snapped irritably "I was just hanging out with some of my friends, but of course you wouldn't understand that considering you don't have any friends…"

This comment struck a nerve. Kenneth immediately slammed his skeletal fists on the table as he jolted up in response.

"Well at least I'm not some stuck up slut who only cares about herself!" he roared across the table.

"What did you call me?" Irene yelled in a rage as she rose from her seat.

Overhearing the commotion, Sally runs in with an unfinished pumpkin pie in her hands.

Instead of the sweet soft spoken mother they all knew and loved, Sally had transformed into a terrifying beast that could give even the Pumpkin King a run for his money.

"I have _had_ it with the both of you acting this way towards one another! If you two don't knock it off right now, so help me… I promise if you guys ruin _any_ part of this dinner, I am going to make this the most horrifying and miserable night of your lives" she slowly snarled with a clenched stitched jaw and infuriated beady eyes.

This immediately got both the siblings attention as their own faces transformed into tense, terrified expressions.

"Got it?" she spoke forcefully as her deathly stare locked on to both her children.

Without hesitation, Kenneth and Irene shrunk back into their seats and simultaneously said "Yes Ma'am" in clearly frightened voices.

The anger seemed to dissolve only slightly from her face as she responded "Good", and the terrifying beast then returned to her lair without another word.

The siblings relaxed in their seats, relieved.

"I think you were right Irene" Kenneth spoke as if the squabble never happened "Halloween is not over yet."

"Yeah, no joke" Irene replied, apparently still shaken by her mother's vicious display.

"There!" the sweet, lovable Sally had returned as she elatedly eyed her meal masterpiece on the dining room table. Even Kenneth himself was quite impressed with the exquisite dinner that lay before them while Irene on the other hand appeared to be more interested in one of her loose arm stitches.

"It looks great Mom" he spoke genuinely while a smile graced his face, "I'm sure the man himself will love it."

"Oh, I can only hope" Sally said blushing and beaming at the thought.

The doll then turned her attention entirely toward her uncommonly happy son.

"You seem very happy this evening" Sally stated still smiling and appeared to be analyzing his expression.

"Just happy to be home and surrounded by Halloween" Kenneth attempted his father's dynamic tone as his true happiness was once again masked.

His mother's large, magnifying eyes continued to study him as if she was once again lost in thought.

An outstanding rap at the door quite assertively made itself known.

"He's here!" Sally squealed giddily, all pondering forgotten, and whooshed away into the front room while Irene calmly trailed behind her.

Relieved from his mother's prying eyes, Kenneth relaxed his tense and untruthful stance and slowly entered the front room.

"I'm here!" Jack's dramatic voice sounded off, and the towering door immediately swung open as if a grand show was about to begin.

If there ever was a skeleton who could appear regal, it would be Jack Skellington hands down. Thin as a rail and right in the doorway, the skeleton seemed to radiate an air of natural grace as his sockets scanned across his imperial dwelling and over the heads of his relations. After he appeared to be finished, he closed his "eyes" and took in a deep, savoring breath to bask in the glory of his royal domain. Finally once his sockets reopened, there Jack stood in a stance ready to take on the world and looked down on his family only to smirk at his wife's reaction.

"Welcome home" Sally breathed as she looked up into his majestic face in absolute bliss.

Jack's skeletal smile only broadened in response, and he pulled the door shut behind him.

"It's great to be home" he spoke tenderly as he approached his Queen and almost possessively put his arm around her, "How are my two favorite kids?"

The two young adults replied simultaneously; Kenneth with a very unenthusiastic and unconvincing "Never better" and Irene with a very indifferent "Can't complain".

"Oh come now, where's that Halloween spirit?" Jack asked them animatedly and was evidently unaware or unconcerned with his children's attitudes as he briskly changed subjects, "Which reminds me… How about that splendid Halloween feast?"


	11. A Mere Mirror Image

**A Mere Mirror Image**

They all took their designated seats at the ostentatiously long and dark dining room table. At the head of the narrow and eerily glistening black wood was none other than the head of the house and holiday, Jack Skellington. To the King's right was his Queen Sally and to the King's left was his Princess Irene. Opposite of this royal skeleton, past the Princess, across the audacious meal that was sure to appease, and quite close to the Queen was Kenneth, the heir that sat mirroring his King.

And so in silence their superb supper started.

Shortly after the dining began, the glassy waters of silence were abruptly disrupted by assertive and billowing waves of Jack's ego. He went on and on about his final performance, pointing out all the highlights of _his_ night. As the skeleton grandly gestured and vividly spoke, he would only pause to add great emphasis on certain frightening details and to engulf his rich, tasteful dinner.

As Jack processed on with his "spectacular" explanations, the kind-hearted ragdoll appeared to be the only one entirely listening. Sally leaned in toward Jack and watched his every move while he gushed about his holiday evening. She would then smile and nod her head at particular fine points and especially when his smooth gaze turned her way. She would in fact perform these same actions so much so that, unlike the "Master Mind behind Halloween", she would barely raise a crooked fork to her sewn lips.

Irene who sat across from her appeared to be eating more normally than her gorging father and nibbling mother. Along with that, she appeared to be quite disengaged with the scene before her altogether. Though she ate with a pleased look on her face, something ominous lurked behind those coarsely lashed eyes of hers. It was almost as if she was secretly scheming while she mysteriously grinned and slyly snuck her leftover food to the ghostly dog.

As for Kenneth, there he sat, calmly and quietly eating the contents of his plate as he looked downward with a thoughtful stare.

'Always the same dinner-time chatter' Kenneth thought while looking down at his decorative food and began picking at it with a fork.

Kenneth usually tuned out most of his father's boastings, but a few comments would occasionally overpower him. Every now and then, things like "Master of Fright", "Some called me a vulture in the sky!", and "I believe _that_ new idea really made them scream!" would unfortunately cut clearly through Kenneth's wall of insightful thoughts. This brought him back down to the place where he always felt _out_ of place; the place called Halloween Town or _his_ reality. He let out a deep sigh and was about to finish up his plate in his usual contemplative silence when Jack called out his name.

"Kenneth, I almost forgot! How was that scaring spree of yours?" Jack asked delightedly, ready to hear his son's epic story.

As soon as Jack addressed him, Sally's eyes darted to Kenneth, and her undivided attention was exclusively on him from then on.

Kenneth looked up slowly, across the miles and miles of table between him and his father.

"Yes?" he asked, as if coming out of a dream while all things literal came into focus.

Jack finally locked his gaze onto his son.

"Your visitation… how was it?" Jack inquired in a more deliberate tone, seeming to almost press him to reply.

Once Kenneth had realized what he was asking, he looked down at his plate once again and unintentionally smiled a warm smile to himself. He then raised his head to face his father with all signs of genuine enthusiasm vanishing. Finally, he made his reply.

"It was great, I scared six grown men" Kenneth spoke officially, attempting to sound proud.

"Ah, how marvelous…" Jack spoke, partially recognizing his only son and concentrating more on what to eat next, "That's quite a haul."

Sally said nothing in response, but her critical stare towards Kenneth never faltered and appeared to be quite perplexed.

"You will have to show me your new scaring tactics soon" Jack said finally looking up and smiled a friendly but guarded smile, "For I'm excited to finally see what new ideas you have planned for _your_ Halloween. Oh I'm sure I'll be thrilled!"

Kenneth, who then took a bite of pumpkin pie, swallowed so hard that it nearly choked him.

"Yes, I hope so" he sputtered out and proceeded to force the rest of the pie down with a goblet of red, rich wine.

"Oh Ken, I just remembered!" Jack exclaimed brusquely.

He then for the first time made full _eye_ contact with the soon to be King just as Sally adverted her eyes away from her beloved son.

"I have something for you" the father let him know with a broad, Halloween grin.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Three of the four Skellingtons sat, patiently waiting in the din for their fourth member to re enter.

Jack Skellington leaned back into the rather large, commanding armchair. His stilt-like legs were spread with feet firm on the cold wood as his claw gripped the bulging end of one of the chair's arms. He appeared to be quite content while he eyed the rich, purple upholstery as if he were admiring the feel of this throne.

Just to the left of this bold seat was a modest and dainty old couch with a faint but elegant floral pattern that spread across its dusty cushions. There, to the far right of this coach and closest to Jack, sat Sally. With crossed ankles and hunched shoulders, the rag doll re-stitched a loose patch near the bottom of her classic hand-sewn dress made up of autumn colored patchwork. Her reddish brown hair was pushed back behind her willowy shoulders while her fair round face tilted downward in order to focus on her work. Though she still stitched away, her eyes would regularly flit upward in the direction of the staircase, on the lookout for her practically adult child.

Meanwhile, Irene Skellington sat across from her on a dark, silky love seat. Obviously bored by the uneventful moment, she loosened the stitch in her elbow to such an extent that it became double jointed. She would then smirk wickedly at her elbow's horrendous disfigurement as it bent the wrong way.

So after much of this silent sitting, Kenneth Skellington finally came down, uneasily stepping down each and every step and into the din.

Rather than his dull cloak, Kenneth was now wearing his dad's old pinstripe suit. He looked much leaner and in fact quite handsome as he fashioned the dated but dashing outer wear. Though Kenneth was nowhere near as menacing as his father, he managed to pull off the entire look, even with its sinister bat bow tie. Only after a few seconds of him standing uncomfortably in front of the stairway, Sally noticed Kenneth's towering figure.

"Oh Kenneth… you look astounding" his mother spoke breathlessly as she put her sewing aside and marveled at her debonair son.

At the sound of her mother's voice, Irene looked up and followed Sally's brilliant gaze until she saw Kenneth herself. The sibling quickly judged his new appearance and let out an inaudible "hmph" in response to what her mother had declared.

"Uh thanks" Kenneth replied awkwardly as Sally's beaming only brightened in response to his words.

Lastly, Jack looked up and finally acknowledged his skeleton heir.

Of all the things this frightening father could have said in order to truly compliment his son, of _all_ things, Jack Skellington exclaims "Remarkable! It's like looking into a mirror from about twenty years back!"

The exuberant dad hopped up from his chair and waltzed over toward Kenneth to get a closer look.

"I mean… this is unbelievable!" he cried joyously as he circled the prince and eyed him more like a sculpture rather than his own, _technically_ nonexistent, flesh and blood.

Jack then stood by his side and roughly hooked his arm around his neck.

"Take a good look Sally" he commanded her curtly "Don't we look identical?"

After examining the two briefly, Sally answered gradually in a thoughtful tone "You two do look rather alike…"

"I know, isn't wonderful?" Jack boomed excitedly and faced his son "I always knew you were my spitting image!"

Kenneth laughed uneasily with an unconvincing "Yeah…" in response.

Jack beamed and slapped his son on the spine.

He then proudly proclaimed "Way to be, Son!"

"Man, all this excitement has got my appetite raving! I think I need some more of that pie… Sally?" the father rushed his words in his lively tone.

Sally hurriedly snapped out of her meditative daze by the sound of her name.

"I'm on it" the mother spoke gladly with a small smile on her lips, and she carefully got up from her antique seat.

"Wonderful! Let's go gang!" Jack's voice blared ecstatically as he paraded into the kitchen and out of sight.

Sally gingerly brushed the dust off her patchy dress and looked up into Kenneth's face. Though he tried and tried again, Kenneth could not quite understand the meaning of her expression. Sally's face was still as pensive as ever, but something in her eyes and unsmiling, but not frowning, mouth conveyed some sort of sadness and pity. But then as if her son was forgotten, she turned toward Irene and spoke in an unreadable tone.

"Come, Irene. I'll need help with the dishes after your father is finished" and, just like that, disappeared into the kitchen.

Irene let out a long, drawn out groan followed by some irritable mumblings as she sluggishly began to saunter toward the kitchen doorway. Kenneth remained absolutely stationary as he warily observed his sister make her way across the room and finally meet her destination. Before entering however, Irene turned toward Kenneth with a twisted little grin on her face.

"See ya, Spitting Image" the notorious little sister spoke in a horribly cutting voice.

With a cruel, broadened smile she then entered the kitchen and wrenched the door shut.

Then, there was silence.

Kenneth stood still, still as a statue, attempting to process what just happened. He vacantly stared off into oblivion, unmoving, until his thoughts finally came into order. Once they did however, his skeletal body involuntarily crumpled in agony, and he felt had no choice but to flee, to flee from this god forsaken room and up into his safe haven.

So he did.

Kenneth ran up the warped stairs and hastily into his sanctuary. He slammed his door shut, locked himself inside, and pressed his boney back to the solid wood. This way, no one could bother him.

'I'm now safe… as I'll ever be' he thought truthfully as he slid down his door and onto the floor in a state of depression.

"I'm not him… I'm not him" He repeated over and over again to himself with much anxiety and looked up, across his room.

He looked over to his vast collection books that he bought _only_ because they were almost unrelated to Halloween. He looked over at his telescope where he would learn about stars _rather_ than scaring. He then looked over to his cello where he could get lost and _away_ from this world in its lovely melody.

'How can they not understand who I really am? I just can't comprehend why…' Kenneth thought dejectedly as he found _every_ reason to believe that he was _not_ like his father just by examining this space.

He deeply sighed and slowly got up from his dying pose. Despondently, Kenneth advanced over to his sinisterly red and black double bed to hopefully get a small amount of peace, but was then stopped dead in his tracks.

His full length mirror had caught his eye.

The mirror itself seemed to glare at him; it glared at him in a way that forced Kenneth to turn directly toward his own reflection.

"This is why" Kenneth realized as he stood motionless, horrified by what he saw.

He saw a terrifyingly handsome skeleton who was as thin as a rail. He saw an overly dramatic looking creature who could appear quite grand and suave when he chose to be. He saw a born leader and a figure meant to scare. He saw someone royal whose spherical skull was perfect for the Halloween crown. In other words, he saw his _father_.

Without warning, the previous voices of his family and others flooded his mind all at once.

_Ah Ken, we were jus havin a lil fun with ya!_

_Oh and to think about what is to come next year when you are King! Oh it will simply be _horrible_! _

_We whole heartedly agree!_

_We must start planning now if you want to be as grand as your father Ken…_

_I'm excited to finally see what new ideas you have planned for _your _Halloween. Oh I'm sure I'll be thrilled!_

_Oh Kenneth… you look astounding_

_Remarkable! It's like looking into a mirror from about twenty years back!_

_Don't we look identical?_

_You two do look rather alike…_

_Isn't wonderful?_

_Ah, how marvelous…_

_I always knew you were my spitting image!_

_See ya, Spitting Image_

_Way to be, Son… Way to be…_

_**SMASH**_

Kenneth shattered his mirror into a million pieces with his cold, dead fist.

No more voices.

It took Kenneth a couple of seconds to realize what he had just done; his fist had acted on its own accord. He then fell to his knees, onto the scattered shards of mirror and gasped for breath as he tried to regain his composure. All of a sudden, that breathtaking voice of a certain angel, which always managed to encase him in loving warmth, seemed to sing sorrowfully to his heart.

_You don't want to be king, do you?_

The collapsed and devastated prince, out loud, brokenly responded "Yes… That would be correct."

If skeletons could weep, this one would have, again and again.

Just then, there was a rap on his door.

Kenneth, with great effort, looked up slightly from his wilted position and groaned tetchily "Now what?"

Kenneth gradually got up onto his feet again and calmed himself to the best of his ability while he plucked off the multiple mirror shards embedded in his pants. Slowly but surely, he finally made his way to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to the outside world.

There Sally stood, rigid and strong, with an absolute look of urgent concern and curiosity all at the same time.

"Kenneth…" she spoke in a serious tone as her gaze quickly darted to the scattered pieces of mirror that littered his floor and back onto his face "We need to talk."


	12. Revelations

**Revelations**

Kenneth's frightening anger resurfaced at the very sight of his ragdoll of a mother.

"Get out" he seethed through his boney mouth.

Sally's gaze hardened, "Kenneth please, just listen to…"

"Leave!" he cut her off as he wheeled around.

The distraught skeleton violently stormed across his room, plowed over the remains of his busted mirror, and lividly wrenched his window shut. Sally boldly entered his shadowy domain and gently closed the door behind her as Kenneth's stooped figure stood fuming and facing the archaic window. His hands clawed at the sill as the ragdoll's approaching form crunched lightly on the reflective shards.

"I am not going anywhere until you hear me out" she spoke in an unwavering voice, still somehow managing to sound sympathetic.

She halted only a few feet behind him, seeming to solidify in body and soul.

The weakening skeleton then let out a groan-like sigh, "What do you want."

She too then sighed, and her stitched skin slacked as her luminescent face began to soften into pure love.

"I want to help you" Sally said, whole-heartedly truthful.

Kenneth laughed without humor and pressed a skeletal fist against the cracked glass.

"And how exactly will you do that" her son spoke with cruel disbelief as he leaned into his clenched claw.

"I'll tell you what I know" Sally stated genuinely, regaining her pensive, dreamy self.

Kenneth closed his sockets, unwilling to look at her and refusing to respond at all. Little did this young, wiry being know, nothing in the world was going stop this hauntingly perceptive creature from speaking her next words. She took in the deepest of breaths and began.

"I know that you don't like to scare" Sally declared as certain as if her life depended on it, "and I know that you go to the human world to escape Halloween and even… us."

Kenneth's sockets shot open in surprise; his feelings of fury slowly began to dissipate.

She continued, "Nearly every true hobby you have has _nothing_ to do with this holiday." "And despite your efforts to mask your true likenesses, I have seen them again and again" the mother explained kindly, trying not to sound accusing.

She smirked brightly as she added, "Those were sorry attempts by the way."

Kenneth slowly turned around in his state of shock to finally see his mother. Showered in moonlight, her glowing, light blue face and shimmering stitches faced him in radiant confidence. There his mother stood, accepting everything that he was and will ever be.

Although she still possessed her tender air, her devoted face fell as she seemed to ache at her next words, "I know you don't want to be King of Halloween and I'm not even sure if you want to be part of this family…"

Kenneth bit by bit began to walk over to the tragic creature as she then tilted her sorrowful face downward.

She then whispered, so quietly as if to herself, in a frail, morose tone "And I know you don't want to be like him… anything like him… and I respect that, I just… wish you were happier."

Kenneth, after all this agonizing time, towered directly in front of her, still stunned, and looked down ever so dearly at his dismayed and lovely mother.

'She knew this whole time? ...Everything?' he kept questioning in his head in still somewhat disbelief.

Right then and there, every bone that made up his body flooded with remorse as he thought on, 'She understood it all and yet… I was so ugly to her... so cruel and unforgiving…'

The doll's face then intensified into fierce determination as she lastly stared up and into his very soul.

"I _know_ you Kenneth…" Sally spoke surely and swiftly took his wiry hand into her own small, stitched one, "Don't you _ever _forget that."

Kenneth's face then managed to soften as he lovingly squeezed her hand in response, "I won't."

The shining moon crept higher and higher in the spooky sky as the now reacquainted mother and son sat side by side on the edge of Kenneth's velvety bed. The air itself became much lighter about the suave room for several secrets were unveiled between the two. All that anger Kenneth had once harbored seemed to evaporate into thin air, and in fact, he seemed overall pleased. The son would even calmly smile as the relaxed pair of strange creatures sat and enjoyed each other's company.

Sally herself had the same pleasant manner about her, but there was a nagging… something within her that refused to depart, something that dwelled in the back of her head.

It was _something_ that appeared rather restlessly unsatisfied …

She looked directly forward with her palms pressed firmly to the mattress and awaited for her dear son to break the silence to mask her meditating mind.

Kenneth's softened gaze looked down on her carefully.

"So… How long have you known all this about me exactly?" he asked her slowly in a bashful way.

A smile spread on Sally's face as she continued to look ahead.

"I haven't always known" she admitted kindly while she gradually came out of her daze and finally turned toward him sweetly, "But for a long time, yes… I felt like now was the time to tell you."

Kenneth's fleshless forehead creased in puzzlement and nearly irritation, "Then why haven't you told Dad?"

At this, there was a pause.

Her stitched smile turned downward and her eyes closed. She drew in another deep breath.

"You have to understand that your father is well… your father" Sally struggled to explain while she turned away and gazed down at her sewn hands that then rested in her lap, "No matter how hard _anyone_ tries… there's no way of reaching Jack when he's dead set on an idea… or a plan he has…"

Kenneth continued to eye her curiously as the ragdoll's soft form seemed to tense.

Sally's hands then clenched the bottom of her coarse dress.

"When Jack is _so _sure that what he has planned is absolutely brilliant, he listens to no one…" the creation avowed in a tight voice and shut her eyes, "Not even if I… or whoever it was, was right and he was wrong…"

A remote tremor from her rigid body caused her long hair to fall over her shoulder, creating a dense curtain of worn thread-like hair between the mother and son.

Sally breathed heavily as Kenneth persisted to watch her seemingly distressed form closely. But then, before Kenneth could even form the words for some sort of response, Sally relaxed and pushed her hair back to reveal a weary stitched smile in his direction.

"Jack Skellington must discover the truth on his own" Sally spoke raggedly in her usual kind tone and cleared her throat, "It will take time, but that's how it has to be."

She faced him full on with a very tender and apologetic smile spread across her once again glowing face. Her wide, careful eyes proceeded to take in his reaction.

To her surprise, Kenneth slightly chuckled with a boyish smirk on his bone lips and went on to say "I guess I cannot expect him to be a mind-reader such as yourself."

He then paused as he changed back into his normal serious self before he added, "And yes, I was starting to realize this about my father as well."

The peculiar mother sighed a nearly hopeless sigh, but then her upper lip seemed to stiffen as she then turned her whole torso toward her skeleton of a son. Sally laughed a little while her eyes became wanting… as if _something_ was about to be fulfilled.

"I'm no mind reader" she said, attempting to change the stale air about the room with her other desires concealed, "If that were the case, you wouldn't continue to puzzle me so."

She inched closer, but her perceptive eyes adverted away from his view to disguise her ideal intentions.

"Like… you have this evening…" Sally endeavored to mention nonchalantly.

Images of a certain beautiful mortal flooded his memories as his sockets widened.

'Could she have caught on?' He thought panicky.

Sally's gaze fiercely darted to him to catch the reaction, but Kenneth too quickly turned away from those large eyes that could look through walls.

"I… Don't know what you mean" Kenneth lamely responded as he could not and _would _not dare to even glance at her.

The ragdoll inclined her threaded face closer to his hidden expression.

"Every time your visit to the human world was mentioned, you reacted… differently…" Sally affirmed in a kind but puzzled voice and smiled brilliantly, "In a way I've never seen before…"

Kenneth for a second shifted his sockets to her radiant expression and in regret of the poorly thought out decision, darted them away as fast as he could. He exhaled sharply, wishing she would stop her insistent prying.

"Kenneth… Are you hiding something from me?" Sally's voice then shook as her now saddened face was only a few inches from his wilted skull.

Kenneth finally released the intensity he held within his bones and let out a long sigh.

"Alright" he stated, straightened up his bent backbone, and looked her square in the eye, "I… I met someone."

Sally's breath caught, seeming to snag on a thread.

At first glance, she did not seem too terribly surprised and almost content with the reply, but as time ticked on, her eyes widened in concern.

"You _met _someone…? You… You _didn't_ scare them? You revealed yourself to a… _human_?" Sally's words gradually came out as if she was deciphering rather than interrogating.

She hastily looked away and shook her head to eradicate all that clouded her mind.

Once the doll-like creature composed herself slightly, she looked into his face with sensible fear locked in her eyes as she chided "Kenneth, you _know_ never to do tha…"

"I know, I know" Kenneth cut her off quickly in a hurry to at least remotely explain himself, "The circumstances… I never meant to… I accidently… though it wasn't an accident…"

Sally eyed him with utmost confusion at his rushed gibberish.

Her son groaned in frustration and dramatically slumped over his lean legs, "It's complicated, I suppose."

Kenneth cleared his throat and straightened up to clearly elaborate on his prior nonsense.

"I… I saved a girl from Death" He gravely admitted.

It was if something snapped.

Time for Sally stopped; the doll froze.

Complete horror reflected from her large, all-knowing eyes.

Her light blue face grew paler and paler by the second as if she were developing an illness.

The mother stopped her breath.

"Mom…" Kenneth trailed off fearfully, not knowing how to respond to her completely off-character reaction.

Her appearance did not change.

He grabbed her soft shoulders and shook her, "Sally!"

And in half a second, she entirely altered her behavior.

The mother put on much too big of a smile and somewhat erased the terror withheld in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just… zoned out I guess" she tried to sound happy and reassuring though the color refused to return to her face.

In an effort to escape, Sally got up and stumbled over to the crooked window he had shut earlier. She then slid it open to take in some much needed fresh air for her oxygen starved body. Kenneth, still disturbed by what happened, decided to maybe wait momentarily before he spoke again. After a couple of minutes of silence, Sally finally sighed and pulled the window to a close.

She then stared at him sternly from across the room and commanded him with her mended lips, "Kenneth, I must ask you to _please_ be careful… now more than ever."

Kenneth looked at her curiously, "I don't understand."

She shifted her gaze for a moment and painfully shut her eyes, "Kenneth…"

"No really, our family has been friends with the Reapers for centuries. Surely Death would forgive me for my actions" Kenneth reassured her with little concern in his fixed voice, "I mean, Death Reaper thinks of me as his second son, and his son Grim is practically my best friend… Sure, there are a lot of things I dislike about Death's cold personality, but I know he's not heartless enough to hurt me."

Sally steadily shook her head as her wise eyes remained closed.

Kenneth missed the subtle action and went on.

"I know I was not supposed to interfere with his work, but once I explain myself, I'm sure he'll understand", Kenneth tilted his youthful skull up hopefully with a slight smile on his face.

That trusting smile quickly vanished once he saw the grave seriousness in his mother's moonlit expression.

"You don't know Death… like I do" Sally tightly spoke, seeming to hold back most of her feelings on the subject, "He is a very cunning man and… not too often forgiving…"

Kenneth's exterior hardened as he displaced his sockets downward to view his fist that then clenched.

"Just watch your back" the ragdoll warned with great worry in her stiff voice.

She then closed the vast distance between them and took her seat right next to him once more.

Silence hung in the late night air as the two attempted to recover from the terseness of their previous exchange. After much waiting, Sally collected herself enough to lighten the mood.

"So…" his mother murmured with a smile in her voice as she slyly looked his way, "A girl, was it?"

Her skeleton son gasped slightly and turned away quickly.

"Uh… yeah" Kenneth spoke timidly as he suddenly became very interested in his hands who fiddled with one another.

Sally simply smiled wider, rapidly becoming intrigued, "Was she pretty?"

Kenneth for a split second smirked as he thought 'You have no idea', but then cleared his throat and clumsily replied, "For a human… I uh… guess."

"Hmm" was all Sally said in response and beamed as she got up to take her leave.

Kenneth's head shot up only to catch Sally stumbling away across the old, tattered wood.

Just when she reached the door however, the ragdoll turned around to face her beloved son once more, "Don't tell your father, but I'm going to allow you to visit the human world on more than one occasion if you promise to be cautious."

Kenneth's fell open as he gaped at her in happy disbelief, "Really…? …Why?"

Her stitched smile stretched all the way across her radiant face, "Because… I'd like to see you smile like that more often."

The son just sat there, flabbergasted at his mother's previous words.

"Wha…" Kenneth just trailed off dumbly and did a double take for his mother had actually _winked_ at him.

"Goodnight Kenneth" Sally cooed playfully and lightly laughed to herself as she went out the rustic door.

The clueless Skellington was left scratching his head.


	13. A Clouded Mind

**A Clouded Mind**

It had been three exceedingly long weeks since that fateful night on Halloween and if truth be told, Kenneth Skellington was well…

"I'm about to go _INSANE!_"

He shouted so loud that it reached every crazy creature, cob-web corner, and crooked crack of the grungy town.

The cloaked skeleton who stood atop of the ancient Spiral Hill then collapsed onto the grass and took in his dismal surroundings. The graves beneath him: shady and crude; the pumpkins: hazardously rotten; the distant forest: never ending in every way, shape, and form; and of course the sky: drearily overcast.

'As usual…' Kenneth thought unsatisfied and fell back onto his spine with a heavy, heavy sigh and a brittle grass _crunch_.

"Doesn't anything change around here?" he interrogated the cloudy sky, desperate for a different reply other than his own.

'Yes, _you',_ he answered his question again in his spherical skull.

Kenneth let out a frustrated groan.

"Ever since last Halloween, I haven't been the same…"

He talked with neither joy nor despair just… puzzlement,

"Or should I say ever since I met… _her_…"

The corners of his mouth curled into a skeletal smile just at the memory of their encounter.

'It's like… a new part of me has been… _awakened_…'

His sockets scanned the foggy atmosphere as he dreamily recalled that eventful evening,

'I was a whole different creature in her presence… a creature who was happy…

A creature who was finally complete…'

Suddenly, Kenneth's demeanor grew remarkably hostile for his normally rational self; he clawed the grass savagely on either side of him.

"Everything was so clear!

I finally knew who I was! Heck, I could see it; I could _feel _it in her laugh, her smile, her eyes…

And now I'm irrevocably lost!" He yelled commandingly at the sky who refused to eradicate its haze, "I don't know anything anymore!

How I felt…

How I _was…_

All is overcast like this damned sky!"

He smashed his wiry fist into the immovable ground.

Suddenly, all his aggravation seemed to disperse as if the brutal action had _smashed_ through his frustration's very confinement.

The intensity of his limbs slacked and his face became relaxed; the ominous breeze had appeared to carry off every ounce of anger he had held tightly within him amidst the mist.

'The only difference is… I know what lies behind these stubborn vapors… But I can't even _imagine _what wonders lie behind that beautiful mortal's façade…' He philosophized despairingly and sat up in bleakness to speak of his inescapable and undeniable truth, "This not knowing brings me physical agony… and will continue to do so as long as I exist…"

Then the solemn Skellington just sat there; the silence echoed around and around his distraught form.

The hollow man was lost: lost within his world; lost within _himself_.

Not knowing what to do or who to be, the creature merely hung his head to the side and hopelessly shut his eyes to enter his own emptiness.

But then as if the sun finally peaked through the clouds, the prince's eyes shot open with a glint of excitement for a rather intriguing thought popped into his skull.

The skeleton's back straightened in steadfast determination, and he looked up at the now clearing air,

"I'll never know what could be if I remain here."

Kenneth sprung up from the hill hastily and to his surprise _laughed_ for he realized what he was about to do.

"I must be out of my mind…" he chuckled to himself and without a moment to lose, the skeleton bounded down the side of hill towards the old angelic grave…

To reunite with a _certain_ mortal girl.

Kenneth Skellington became a new skeleton, steadily striding to his destination in utmost confidence. It seemed nothing in all the human and holiday worlds combined could stop this prince's drive.

But then… the nerves came.

_Should I change? _

_Is it weird I'm wearing a suit under my cloak? _

_Maybe I'll just keep the cloak on so she'll never know… _

_So it doesn't look like I'm trying too hard… _

_Or something… _

_What should be my reason for this visit? _

_I can't just say I wanted to see you… _

_Or _needed_ to… _

_Um what if I just say 'I wanted to "check" on you'? _

_Yes, that sounds better… _

_Safer… _

_Well crud, how am I going to get her attention? _

_Should I knock on her door? _

_Window perhaps? _

_Ugh! Either might freak her out! _

_All I need is a scythe and it would look like Death himself came knocking… _

Yes…

That _would be _just _what I _need…

_Regardless, I should probably go with the door… _

_Still, I need to be careful… _

_I don't want to scare her or her parents… _

Oh. My. God!

_Her _parents!

_What in the _hell_ am I going to do if her parents actually see _me?

_I didn't even _remotely_ think about that! _

_Oh no, I _can't_ do this! _

_It's is going to be a disaster, I know it! _

_I just _know it!

_Well, it is not too late to turn back now… _

_Or just decide to observe her quietly instead… _

_But then if she _saw_ me… _

_Oh no, everything would fall to _shit!

_Scratch that, I just got to suck it up… _

_Pull yourself together! Be a man, Kenneth! Just do what you got to do! _

_Do what you got to do… _

_I'm the Pumpkin Prince of Halloween Town for crying out loud so _I can do this!

_I can do this… _

_I think... _

_I hope… _

_Oh no… _

With every step came new frightening woes, and before the poor conflicted creature knew it, he had already arrived at the towering headstone entryway to her world.

As soon as he reached this nearly half-way mark, he almost turned on his heel right then and there and called off the whole trip.

"What if she only pitied me…? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me after all?" Kenneth whispered to himself while his encumbered doubt ate him alive,

_Good lord, what happened to all that_ confidence?

He stood there meekly in front of the trap door abyss, seriously considering not going through with it.

"No, you must!" He whispered fiercely to himself in order to boost _any_ self-assurance he had left, "You will _hate_ yourself if you never see her again… I mean the whole point of this visit…

_Check in… _

Is to just strengthen what memories you'll have left of her right?

To clear your head?

Maybe answer some questions?

You are only going to see her just this once so what is there to fear?"

There was a horrible jolt in the pit of his chest.

He towered over the dark entrance in absolute silence as the haunting wind whistled through his thin form.

'A great deal' Kenneth realized as he thought of the very thing he feared most once this _visit_ ended,

"What if… even if she never pitied me, even if she _does_ want to see me again, even if all goes well, I begin to clear up all my puzzlement, and I remember her as a wonderful being who has forever imprinted me for the better…

What if… she just rules me out as her imagination?

…What if…

She won't even _remember_ _me?_"

What seemed to be an insignificant thought to begin with now troubled this nightmarish creature more than any other worry he had invented before. What made matters worse; he hardly had any control over this upsetting factor whatsoever.

But then, something rather interesting happened.

Despite being painstakingly terrified of the numerous things that could go wrong, not to mention the possibility of complete and utter rejection, Kenneth Skellington firmly stated,

"I won't let that happen"

And hurried toward the edge of the mysterious holiday woods with a new determination in his step.

'Where is it? Where is it?' Kenneth thought rapidly, hastily scanning the ground near the large trees before his _unstable_ self decided to change its mind again, 'There!'

He spotted what looked like a dead and shady rose bush that sinisterly entangled itself with one of the never-endingly tall trees.

The towering skeleton waltzed over to the spiny little shrub and bent down to _eyeball _the gloomy, twisted flowers.

'A night shade rose… a flower that only blooms in this world… She could never forget me and could even prove my existence with one of these in her possession' Kenneth thought with a glimmer of blissful hope and smiled as he continued to view the curious plants, 'Hopefully, she will even be charmed be its intriguing nature… Now, where is one that is benign…?'

All of the strange flowers looked dried and dead at the stem, but their buds and petals were a different matter. Though they were mostly black, every rose had its own pattern of colored swirls set on each one of their brilliantly black petals. Some had vibrant, orange colored squiggles sprawled all over their buds while others had stunning, deep purple spirals painted elegantly on their silky, flower canvases.

Kenneth carefully avoided the fatal, red rimmed ones and finally plucked one of the roses from the bush.

His selection appeared tragic as well as beautiful with a majestic purple bloom of color dancing on each dark petal.

'_Perfect' _he thought as he smiled down at the rose for it somehow reminded him of Parker's beauty and peculiarity all fluently swirled into one.

Kenneth slowly stood up and lowered his head to take in its unusual, but mesmerizing scent.

When he did however, the scent abruptly changed into something rather _off_ which made him feel increasingly nauseated.

Before Kenneth could even process this bizarre and disturbing occurrence, the _familiar_ scent grew so horrendously strong that it made him almost gag. The smell then filled him up so fully that it was suffocating him from the inside out.

Kenneth dropped the flower in desperation, anything to help ease the terrible burning that spiked through his entire being. But to his horror, nothing he did seemed to work against the lethal odor; all he could do was stand there in absolute torment and let the poison squeeze out his last breaths.

Kenneth Skellington was dying… _dying_ even though he was already dead.

"Why hello Kenneth"

A malignant and refined voice sliced through the air behind his agonized body.

If the young skeleton possessed blood, it would have involuntarily drained from his entire face at the recognizable greeting.

He swallowed hard in an attempt to vanquish _any_ of the _man's_ appalling scent from his throat and slowly turned to face the old, hooded family friend,

"Hello Death."


End file.
